In post offices and private transport companies, a delivery slip has heretofore been employed which comprises a cover made of a synthetic paper consisting of a surface layer having the columns of destination, sender, item to be delivered, etc. printed on the surface made of a finely divided inorganic powder-incorporated monoaxially-stretched thermoplastic resin film, a biaxially-stretched film base layer laminated on the surface layer and a back layer having a carbon or non-carbon pressure-sensitive layer form-printed on the surface laminated on said base layer, said cover being provided with duplicates for customer, transport company, agent, etc. attached thereunder. The cover is attached to goods to be shipped to their destination (JP-A-U-60-162067 (The term "JP-A-U" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese utility model application"), JP-A-U-59-164763, JP-A-U-60-137572, JP-B-U-7-17507 (The term "JP-B-U" as used herein means an "examined Japanese utility model publication").
An example of such a delivery slip is a pressure-sensitive transfer sticker slip (1) as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. The pressure-sensitive transfer sticker slip (1) comprises a belt-shaped main body (9) made of a synthetic paper having a predetermined print (13) consisting of a series of unit printed area made on the surface thereof and a non-adhesive area (12A) on a feed perforation portion (15) along both sides, an adhesive area (12B) on the other area and a carbon pressure-sensitive layer (14) on a predetermined area on the back layer surface thereof. The belt-shaped main body (9) comprises a belt-shaped release paper (10) attached to the back surface thereof to form a sticking continuous belt (2). The sticking continuous belt (2) is laminated with a continuity of duplicate slips (3), (4), (5), (6), (7) and (8) (e.g., client's duplicate, agent's duplicate, delivery certificate, transport company's duplicate) made of pulp paper. The laminate is perforated on both sides thereof to have a series of feed perforations (16). The laminate is also slitted or rouletted along and inside the two series of feed perforations (16), (16) over the length of the belt-shaped main body (1) to have separation lines (17) and (18).
The duplicate slips (3), (4), (5), (6) and (7), too, have the same columns printed on the surface thereof and carbon pressure-sensitive layers (19), (20), (21), (22) and (23) provided on the back surface thereof, respectively. The series of feed perforation can be separated from the main body of the pressure-sensitive sticker slip (1) at the separation lines.
The blanks for destination, sender, goods to be shipped, etc. are filled in by the client so that the same data are duplicated on the duplicate slips through the carbon pressure-sensitive layers. The agent hands over the client's duplicate slip to the client, keeps the agent's duplicate slip in custody, and peels the release paper from the sticker slip (1) which is then stuck on the package to be shipped.
Some transport companies employ a delivery slip comprising a client's duplicate slip, an agent's duplicate slip, a pressure-sensitive transfer sticker slip (1), a transport company's duplicate slip, a delivery certificate, and a release paper (10) laminated in this order from the top thereof.
A synthetic paper is writable by a ball-point pen, pencil, etc., water-resistant and difficultly scratchable and therefore is used for sticker slip (1).
The delivery sticker slip as a sticking cover made of the water-resistant synthetic paper has a large number of fine voids therein and a large number of cracks on the surface by stretching a film containing a thermoplastic resin and fine inorganic powders. The synthetic paper has a light weight because of the fine voids therein. Further, since the sticker slip has a large number of cracks on the surface thereof and a roughened surface, it has excellent printing characteristics, typing characteristics and writing characteristics.
The delivery slip is prepared by a process which comprises printing on the surface of a synthetic paper and printing a carbon pressure-sensitive layer on the back surface of the synthetic paper, forming feed perforations on both sides of the synthetic paper, winding the synthetic paper in custody to form a sticker slip roll, releasing the sticker slip roll, a release paper roll, and various rolls of similarly printed and perforated duplicate slip pulp-paper at the same pulling speed while roll-coating an adhesive onto the various slips and release paper at one edge area and an adhesive on the sticker slip at regular intervals, superposing the sticker slip, the release paper, and the various duplicate slips on a sprocket in this order from the top with pins on the sprocket fitting in the feed perforation so that these slips and release paper are integrated into one body by means of the adhesive coated at the left edge area thereof, and then cutting the margin away from the two series of feed perforations at both sides of the integrated group of slips.
However, the foregoing preparation process has the following disadvantage. The synthetic paper forming the sticker slip differs from the pulp paper forming the slip in tensile modulus. (In general, a synthetic paper has a tensile modulus as low as from 1/4 to 1/8 of that of pulp paper.) With the conventional slip binding machine which introduces various webs onto the sprocket at the same tensile strength (same speed), the synthetic paper web and the pulp paper web show different spaces between feed perforations after a prolonged operation due to their difference in tensile strength, making it impossible to register the duplicate slips on the sticker slip in printing. As a result, defectives in set binding can occur (percent failure: 0.1-0.3%).